Cloud computing, often referred to simply as “the cloud” is the practice of using shared, on-demand computing resources hosted on the Internet on a pay-for-use basis. Cloud computing offers several advantages over traditional data center computing environments, such as the utilization of elastic resources that can be scaled up or down quickly and easily to meet demand. Thus, in recent years, cloud services have rapidly become one of the most adopted technologies in information technology.